


We Are Very Old

by Sachete



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Old Gods, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachete/pseuds/Sachete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about 12,761,687,456 years so far. Nobody's sure how long universes are supposed to last, but this one seems to be doing all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Very Old

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [artwork](http://chantryphobic.tumblr.com/post/122936743522/based-off-a-dream-about-a-new-world) by [chantryphobic.](http://chantryphobic.tumblr.com)

We’re all about, oh, sixteen, seventeen years older than the universe, give or take a few weeks. Everyone else forgets the exact numbers sometimes, but me and Aradia, we got it down pat. 12,761,687,456 years so far. Everyone gets tired of hearing the numbers, though, so we shut up about it.

On the planets that aren’t super close to suns or made of gas or bigger than Jupiter, there’s solid ground. Wastelands and some plants on some, primitive sea creatures on others. We found one once with stuff that lived on methane. That was pretty crazy. Super cold, though. We didn’t stay long.

We saw a civilization once. Pretty thriving and all. Eridan fucked it all up though when he went down there even though we all told him not to and they got all freaked out and started worshiping him and fighting over what he wanted from them and long story short they all killed each other cuz Eridan’s a dunce.

There’s lots of planets. I mean, yeah, okay, that probably didn’t need a citation or nothin cuz duh, of course there’s lots of planets, but I’m serious. Lots of opportunities for life. Sometimes I wonder how much we’ve missed, how many civilizations have come in and out of existence without us noticing, blink, blink, blink, just like that, and I wonder which one will create the next players of the Game.

Me and Karkat, we like the ones with plants and animals but not civilizations yet. The terrestrial ones with oxygen and water and clouds. It’s quiet, but not quiet like space. Different kinda quiet. We wade through fields of long grasses and breathe. Hold hands and stuff. Sappy stuff. But it’s cool. Nobody sees.

We don’t do birthdays much anymore. I get that. Aradia makes sure everyone remembers theirs, though. She’s excited she made it this far. She loves being alive for this. She wants everyone to feel the same.

If you look at it all from way far back, it’s like fabric, strings of galaxies and superclusters all woven together in coarse burlap. If you step farther back, it’s like silk. Then like water. I don’t like to go that far back. We’re gods, but we’re not big. We’ll still die with all of this when the Game decides it’s time, I think.

Me and Karkat, we went back once to a planet with seas of purple plants. It was empty the last time we visited, and it still is, but now with leftovers from a civilization. Low brush crept over stone ruins, scorched black pillars and foundations, the final vestiges of a struggle we missed. We missed an entire rise and fall. Not a soul breathed.

Kar shivered. I remember. We’re old, he’d said. I said, yeah. We are. He said, I never thought I’d live to be old. And I said, Me neither. He said he wanted to hear the numbers, so I gave him the numbers. He kinda nodded and swayed in place, like yeah, I guess it has been that long, and he stared at some point in the distance. We did that for a while. It could have been years, but it wasn’t. I keep track of these things. Then we left.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr.](http://sachete.tumblr.com)


End file.
